1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for paw and after-relief cleaning of pets (cats or dogs).
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
People keep cats or dogs in their homes. However, cat or dog care has always been a problem for people.
The paws of cats or dogs taken out walking get dirty. In addition, the anuses and genital organs of cats or dogs that relieve themselves outside also get dirty. Although people like to keep cats or dogs in their homes, such dirt causes a hygiene problem in houses.
When such pets (cats or dogs) arrive home they wander around the house in an uncontrolled manner and lay on sofas, beds, pillows, chairs, carpets, etc. Thus, dirt is carried by them to the house.
Today, people use wet napkins for paw and after-relief cleaning of their cats or dogs. However, it is obvious that it is not hygienic, it only allows a rough cleaning.
In addition, disinfectants are put in a container and the paws of the cat or dog are immersed in these disinfectants. And it is also obvious that this is not a hygienic application.
Document D1 (WO 2004/062357 A1) discloses a device suitable for paw and after-relief cleaning of pets (cats or dogs), wherein it comprises an outer body (103), charger unit (see 104), motor (5), clean water tank (1), clean water pump (4), filling plug (implicit, see filling hole (12)), clean water pipe (10), horizontal brush (8), interior body (2), pulverization heads (32), on/off button (implicit), rechargeable battery unit (51), pulverization ring and clean water piping (31) for pulverization heads (32) in the pulverization ring (31).
D2 (JP4725983) relates to an apparatus for washing the legs has rotary drive means whose shaft can rotates, a cylindrical container rotating by being connected to the shaft, and brushes on the inside of the container. To provide an apparatus tor washing pet's legs which is capable of easily washing all over the pet's legs in detail without wetting hands.